Xenomorphs Vs Species
by Xenomorphaddicted2
Summary: Miranda is a half alien girl . She is voracious , temperamental , and attractive . When Xenomorphs escape , she must bond with Eve and Mary , two hybrids who are similar to her ,and a team of highly trained assassins " the Black Guard " and hunt the ultimate prey : the Xenomorph Queen .
1. Chapter 1

**Xenomorphs Vs Species **

Overview

This is a sequel to the species movie and Alien movie . The scientists breed a female Xenomorph hybrid , called Six , which escapes to join Sil , the alien antagonist of Species. However , Six and Sil are terminated . Patrick Ross and Joseph Kane have also been infected : Patrick is now a Species hybrid , while Joe is a Xenomorph hybrid . Meanwhile , clones of Sil and Six have been created ( Eve and Mary ) . Then , in order to terminate them all ( minus Eve and Mary) the scientists created another Xenomorph hybrid called the Rogue , which escapes as well . Now , Captain John Keller , his wife , Claire Becker , and their adopted Species daughter , Miranda Hollander , hope to find the 3 deadly beasts to stop the infection of the earth .

Miranda was exhausted . She and her adopted parents were tired from journeying around the US looking for the " Deadly Three ". Sure , they were evil . They were sexual overlords ( or overladies ). But couldn't they just take a few decades off and let Miranda enjoy her life ? Apparently not . However , they were going to some lab to find out why this all happened . Then there was that matter when she turned into a deadly alien and almost killed her parents . She could now control this power , although she had been haunted by dreams about this . _What if I killed__them_ ? she thought . But she didn't , so she didn't think about it . Her dad once said that her alien kind felt a need to do sexual activities . But Miranda didn't like sex . She thought it was disgusting to do that . Whatever thoughts she had were lost as her mom said " We're here , sweetheart !''

The lab was huge . It was so freaking huge it took Miranda 55 seconds to process . It was huge and white . Scientist's scurried around . Miranda resisted the urge to take her bone dagger and stab someone . Being ADHD , Miranda hated peace . She liked chaos . One of the researchers rushed forward . "Dr. Laura Baker '' She said . ''Miranda Hollander " Miranda said . " Now if you'll " -Miranda saw the women .One had wavy blond hair and would be seductive to men . Sil's clone , she guessed . The other one had auburn hair and a normal appearance . But she seemed different . Her mom told her they were just like her . They were named Eve and Mary . The government was doing some kind of testing on them . Her dad talked to the generals. Then ,he told her " So that's why you healed so fast when your arm got cut off . You healed !'' Miranda suddenly felt a jolt in her . "Watch out ! " she screamed . " The Rogue is here !" "How is that possible –" Suddenly the wall erupted . A gigantic blind lizard like thing crashed through the wall . It jumped on Miranda ,and all went dark .


	2. A Xenomorph Problem

**Xenomorphs Vs Species 2: Homesake**

Miranda seriously hated her life . Alright , she was the most popular kid in high school , but getting thrown by a giant mutant lizard ? That was just shit . Anyway , when she woke up , she was lying near the glass dome that housed the girls .The Rogue had done a lot of damage . She wasn't a professor or anything , but the Rogue had weakened the structure of the lab . Miranda caught sight of the women . They quickly pulled her in and locked the door .

" Who the heck are you people ?'' Miranda asked , bewildered . " Get away from me ! " The one with the blond hair said " Relax , we're not going to fry you or anything . My name's Eve . And hers is Mary . " " Oh , you're the two freaks who turn into aliens every time they want to have intercourse ! " I may be your species" Miranda growled , " But I'm not like you bitches ! " Ok fine . They had a point . unless she wanted to be turned into alien pancake , she was gonna have to stay here . " So , where's your home ?" " over there " was Eve's reply .

The home was pretty cool . There was a 90 –inch Blu-Ray TV over in the corner , an artist's easel which was full of red and gray paint ( and for some reason, something that looked like an artist's easel , but with bazookas, grenade launchers , rows of missile launchers , missile pods , Roman candles , high tech plasma weapons , sonic blasters , and dozens of high tech weapons .They were all wired and pointed at one direction . ) " Where did you get that thing ? " "Eve built it in her dream . " There were Nerf and paintball guns in the corner , along with pistols and assault rifles . " Lets watch TV . ''

Later , when everyone recovered , Eve and Mary stripped down to nothing( under armed guard ) and sat in chairs with blue straps covering their private parts .Miranda sat in her own chair ( with all clothes on) and suddenly , gas flooded in the room . Immediately , Eve and Mary started to scream , but Miranda held _. Sissies_ , she thought . Then , she heard her dad's voice : " Shut down that gas thing right now ! " Eve and Mary were now screaming . Miranda just clenched with beads of sweat going down her face . When it was over , they were all covered with boils and burns . Her dad punched the scientist in the face . " Wait Dad , here's the weird part …1…2…3… Suddenly the wounds started healing . Her dad looked terrified and approving at the same time , which Miranda called the " Samsung – Morris " look . Awesome .not a good sign . Whenever her dad did the Samsung -Morris look someone was gonna get hurt .

"Now , the egg from Six is believed to be a Queen Xenomorph . However , this Queen is different . It is sentient as a human and can communicate telepathically . So , we are sending a truce party to it and its mate the King . Beware the King , he is the Queen's top enforcer . Be warned : He will attempt to kill you . The Queen will be different , but this King is a normal one . Avoid at all costs . " the fat general said . " Ok , you three will lead a contingent of soldiers and the elite Black Guard . The Black Guard are here . " 4 men clad in black with helmets covering their heads approach Miranda . They had orange circuitry on them here and there . Orange circles designated their helmets . they had sticks on the joints of their arms and legs . Breathing apparatuses snaked to their back . A pulsing disk glowed from their backs . " It is time , " one said . " We are your elite strike team ."


	3. Sewer Battle ( It Stank Down There )

**Xenomorph Vs Species 3 : The Black Guard**

Note this is the first chapter I use a play like style of writing . New update will come tomorrow . Sorry about the Black Guard . They're really cool

The Black Guard were pretty interesting . They were trained by a guy called Kim Do Nguyen for 20 years . They were elite ninja assassins with high-tech weapons such as rez-up katanas , batons that could generate light cycles and light jets , and batons that turned into double bladed lightsabers . They also had discs that had razor sharp edges and retractable pistols . In short , they were the ultimate ninja . Miranda took a liking to the Black Guard . They would follow orders without question . They wouldn't usually talk , but when they did , it was a deep voice .

After she had learned their names ( Grid , Wolf , Shaddix , and Dyson ) , they got to the Xenomorph hive . It was in a subway , under the street . Eww . But the Black Guard got through . Miranda , Eve , and Mary were in the lead . The Guard held their various weapons . Grid held his plasma blaster and disc . Wolf held one of his sabers . Shaddix held his disc . Dyson held his katana for light . Suddenly there was hissing . A Xeno Drone attacked them ! It jumped on Wolf and tried to rip off his head . But Wolf slammed the Xeno into the wall , and drew his saber and executed the Xeno with it . They kept going . Dyson growled . Grid said " Its getting dangerous- "Suddenly , there was an ambush ! Grid and Wolf were pulled off . Shaddix stabbed a Xeno and kicked it into his brethren . Dyson sliced a Xeno in half , then stepped back to avoid the acid blood . Miranda grabbed her bone dagger and stabbed a Warrior Xenomorph . Eve tackled one , while Mary, who was the Xeno hybrid , was stalling the Xenos by immobilizing them with her psychic power over Xenos . Dyson yelled " We have to destroy them ! " he plucked a light grenade from his thigh and tossed it into the Xenomorph fray . " Duck ! " BOOM ! The hallway was a mess of Xeno parts . The remaining Black Guard had deployed their blast shields , while Miranda , Eve and Mary ducked behind a corner . Shaddix peeked from behind his shield . " I think we should follow the pipe where the Xenomorphs took Grid and Wolf . Dyson agreed . Together , the five of them headed into the pipe .


	4. Trap - Fusion

**Xenomorph vs Species **

Chapter 4

The five of them crawled down the pipe . Miranda held her dagger , ready to stab any Xenomorph that came at them Dyson and Shaddix crawled behind her , with Eve and Mary in the back .

Several hundred feet later , the pipe opened into a tunnel – a subway tunnel . Since there was no train , they walked down the rail . Soon , there was lots of webbing . The trail took them into the underground labyrinth of New York . They reached a small underground river . As they were walking . Miranda saw a crack in the brickwork , which led to a smaller room with a single wood door . Miranda and the team decided to jump in .

The room was like a small cave . There were benches on the floor , with pictures of ravens , lions ,and spiders . A huge spider tumbled out of nowhere .It was huge! It tried to stab Dyson .But the Guard dodged it and ran towards the exit . " this has to be the exit !" yelled Shaddix .He kicked the door . Everyone leaned against the door . It broke . Miranda cursed the door for crumbling . " AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! " everyone yelled ,even Dyson . The Guards activated their light chutes , but Eve , Miranda , and Mary all tumbled to the floor . Suddenly , Miranda saw a light ! It was one of the missing Black Guard ! Wolf ! Wolf had an egg in front of him , but as soon as the other Guards came , he squashed it and dodged the acid . Wolf cut himself free . " The Xenos took Grid down that way ! " Wolf pointed at an arched doorway leading into darkness ." Come on lets go " said Wolf .

The tunnel ran straight and smooth , but after their fall Miranda took no chances . She tapped the ground for traps and made sure the walls weren't unstable . The Guards helped by placing sonic scopes on the walls which checked for traps . Then they found the remains of a Xenomorph . Then they found Grid's baton ." we're too late . " Wolf said . " No , not yet " said Dyson . " look , I hear sounds of commotion . Miranda heard deep throated voices and Xenomorph death hisses . They continued . Shaddix held his disc . There was moans and screeching , and silence . A THUMP ! broke the silence . When they turned the corner , they were amazed about what they saw .


	5. The Not-So Truce

**Xenomorph Vs Species 5**

Chapter 5 : Discovery

Miranda's rescue attempt stuttered to a halt . Sure , they expected dead Xenos . But this was different . Grid stood on a mountain of Xenomorph corpses , hurling back wave after wave of Xenomorphs . One came too close . The unlucky Xenomorph exploded , hurling its corpse down into its brethren . Grid was doing great . But soon ,Grid would die if they didn't do anything . Dyson made that easier by charging into the fray . He quickly defeated 3 Xenomorphs at the same time and caved in the Praetorian's crest . With a final kick , Dyson broke the Praetorian's neck with a _Snap !_ The corpse flew and landed on the wall over in the darkness . Dyson looked up at Grid . The Guard stared down and began to disembark .

Finally , they reached the Hive . The Hive was like one vast cave full of webbing . 5 foot tall eggs littered the area . Xenomorphs scurried around, which directed , to the Queen. She was the huge masterpiece of the cave . Wolf took out his Stealth sniper But the Queen held them back-for now . Suddenly , the Queen hissed in their minds .Who are you ? the Queen asked . " We're the Black Guar- " I can tell , hissed the Queen . An elite group of soldiers who trained for 20 years under the influence of Kim Do Nguyen . About the same time I was born . " Assassins , Your Majesty . " Dyson replied in clipped sentences . WHO ARE YOU ? asked the King . The gigantic Xenomorph loomed over his mate . FRESH BLOOD . No , mate the Queen said . " Uh , Your Majesty – you may speak in your mind . I know your purpose ." To ask for peace ". You and your underlings may not know this , Miranda Hollander , but your superiors will experiment and destroy us . We have been through this before . I was a lab experiment until Kurai Blackwood set us free , along with 2 other Xenomorphs called Makoto and Shisome . They both live on the planet Pluvia . Alas , we were doomed to crash on your racist planet . Earth . Shisome was my sister , and she is a Queen . I wish I was on a planet like Pluvia ….. But no . Fate sent us here , to your racist planet . " Uh , Your Majesty , where is this ? An unexplored and uncharted system of caverns under your city . That is why you would have to descend into New York's buried city to unearth us . In short , I think a labyrinth was built around these caverns . Thank you for finding us . Can you please tell us the way out . " Uh , you go out of here into an arched doorway , which leads to the Chamber Of Spiders , once you exit , you follow a river to a system of pipes , take the one with FUCK spray painted on it , then take the tunnel to the subway , then head up a circular door , which has a passage to this Roman room , then go up to find a storage room , up then your out of here . Thank you . As for the truce , no . However , I will give it some thought , and since you have been nice , a quick death will do . Dyson gulped . " Run ! " the Black Guard yelled . He joined his companions and they rushed off into darkness .


	6. Tunnel Vision

**Xenomorphs Vs Species**

Chapter 6 : Escape And Evasion

Miranda and her friends darted into the dark tunnels of New York's labyrinth . Behind them , Warrior Xenomorphs followed them as they raced through the tunnels . Everyone ran at their limits . Miranda was soon out of breath , but the Xenos made her go even faster . She leapt over a pipe . Soon , the tunnel shortened , so they had to crawl at a fast rate . The Warriors could fit into the pipes , so they had to stop at times . However , the Praetorians were too big to fit , so that gave Miranda comfort . The Guards were behind her , Eve in front , Mary in back . After a while , the Xenos fell back . However , the Guards and her ran until they were sure that the Xenos were gone . Dyson looked back " Finally they're gone " he replied drastically . " You don't hafta be dramatic " Shaddix said .

Finally , they reached a heavy metal door . They opened it , and there was a basement . " Where are we ? " Eve asked . " According to my onboard computer , we are in the lower basement area of the new 1 WTC complex , commander . " Grid reported . " Then let's get to the upper basement , people . " Dyson suggested . It was an order ,not a suggestion . The Guard headed up . They faced an underground parking lot . " Yeah it's the new WTC ." Miranda retorted . " Permission to override , Commander Dyson ? " Permission granted " Dyson replied . The Guard and Miranda 's friends ( including herself ) walked out of the WTC .


	7. The Final Chapter

**Xenomorph Vs Species **

Chapter 7 : BEST DATE EVER !

Dyson

After the Xeno hive thingy had occurred , Dyson and Miranda went on a date . Miranda suggested Mr . Smoothie , but Dyson said " The All You Can Eat Supreme Buffet " They went with the buffet . They paid their bills , then sat to eat . " How are you gonna eat with a big helmet ? " Dyson sighed , and unmasked .

Dyson's face was shaped like an arrow head . He had narrow eyes , a good haircut , and a minuscule beard .Like its master , it was shaped like an arrowhead . His voice was a little high , but with an air of command . " Yeah , you're right . " Dyson ordered a triple T-bone steak and scrambled eggs . Miranda ordered a huge steaming pile of roast pork . Both ate ravenously . Miranda finished hers in a minute . Dyson finished 20 seconds early . " I eat faster ! " Dyson ordered pork ribs and brisket sandwiches . Miranda ordered pizza and a bowl of steaming chicken soup . Both ate again . " Man this is tasty " Dyson said while devouring a brisket sandwich . " Best briskets I ever tasted ! " Dyson and Miranda were soon done . " You still hungry ? " "Yep . " Miranda ordered a quarter –pound double cheeseburger . " Dyson , you can't eat this much and still be hungry ! " Yeah I can ,the Guard replied . he had a few pounds left in his stomach . " You eat , cause I'm going to order a Pepsi ." Alright . " " hey , on a date , aren't we supposed to kiss and get gooey ? " No , just talk and eat . "

Miranda

What did Dyson mean by " talk and eat ? " As she went to order her Pepsi , she saw something . It looked like a Xeno ,but when she looked at it again , it was gone . Oh well . She was gonna have to worry about it some other time .

Xenomorphaddicted2 here . well , that's pretty much it . I'm working on Revenge Of The Matriarch ( second book )now, so XVS is done for . Unless , you want more , so check out the epilogue . ROTM 's first chapter should be out by tomorrow . Thank you all viewers , and special thanks to Kuragari1024 and Teykon , who inspired me to get on with life .


	8. The Epilogue

**Xenomorph Vs Species **

Epilogue

Up on the ISS space station , things were going crazy . Specimen Six ( a Queen Xenomorph ) ,Six's hive , and the ancient Matriarch ( Xenomorph Empress and Six's mother )and_her_ hive were presumed dead . They had escaped their confines and now where would they be ? One of the scientists looked below . A trash pod had jettisoned from the station . the scientist looked down . " Looks like they'll be incinerated in the atmosphere .

But they were not . The pod crashed down on Earth . Right in Chicago . People rushed to see what was inside . Suddenly , the door creaked . Then , the Matriarch erupted out . The ancient , gray missile – proof Xenomorph stared at what beheld her , and roared in triumph .

The generals at Washington D.C. were conversing , when a red button glowed .One of the generals , who was the bio-weapons general pressed the button . " Time to call in the bug hunters " the general retorted .

Xenomorphaddicted2 here . This sets the stage for ROTM . Hope you liked this one !


End file.
